A Link and a Band
by Jack and Daniel Stories
Summary: This is my version of how Jack O'Neill and Sam Carter end up together.


A Link and a Band

General Hammond walks into the control room.

"DuQuane, I want you to get in touch with SG1. They are overdue by about five hours."

"Yes Sir," Sergeant DuQuane says as he turns to dial the gate. Suddenly the sirens all start going off and the gate begins to dial.

"Unauthorized off-world gate activation!" DuQuane says over the PA system.

"Do we know who it is?" Hammond asks as he steps over to join DuQuane at the computer.

"It's SG1's access code Sir,"

"Open the iris Sergeant," Hammond says heading down to the gate room. As the iris opens staff-weapon blasts and gunfire begin hitting the walls forcing the guards to drop to the floor and take cover. Within seconds of the iris opening Daniel comes through helping O'Neill, who is bleeding heavily from a large wound on his shoulder. Teal'c comes through next followed closely by Major Carter, who dives through landing on her left shoulder. She jumps to her feet and throws a grenade into the gate as Sergeant DuQuane closes the iris. After a few seconds the wormhole disengages. Carter makes her way over to O'Neill. He smiles as she approaches.

"You did good Carter…" He starts to say but cut off as he collapses from the lose of blood. Sam drops to her knees to keep him from hitting the floor.Janet walks into the room followed by a couple of nurses and the new Doctor, Dr. Duquane. After helping Janet check the team Dr. DuQuane stands to report to General Hammond.

"Colonel O'Neill has the worst injury. He was shot in the shoulder by a staff weapon. Dr. Jackson has a minor cut on his upper thigh; he said that he ran into a thorn bush when they were running toward the gate. Teal'c has a few minor cuts and scrapes on his arms, and Major Carter dislocated her left shoulder when she dove through the gate. Other than that everyone is fine."

"Thank-you for the update Doctor. Please keep me informed." Hammond says as he watches Dr. Frasier and the nurses take SG1 out of the gate room.

About two hours later Jack opens his eyes to find Sam sitting on the bed next to his with her arm in a sling.

"You break your arm, Carter?" he asks sitting up slightly.

"No, I just dislocated my shoulder when I jumped through the gate Sir. How's yours?"

"Well it hurts like hell, but I'll live. Thanks for taking care of the team and for saving my life." He pauses as if searching for a way to say something.

"So Carter, how would you feel dinner and a movie when I feel like getting out of here?"

"That sounds great. Now you really should rest, Colonel." She says as she lies back on the bed and closes her eyes. Jack watches her sleep for a few minutes then slowly drifts off to sleep himself. Some time later Sam opens her eyes. She is still lying on her back with her arm resting on her stomach.

"How are you feeling?"

Startled she looks toward the door where Daniel is leaning on the door jam.

"I feel fine. How is your leg?"

Daniel smiles, "Well it turned out to be a scratch."

He started to say something else, but stopped as O'Neill entered the room. Sam looks at O'Neill.

"You shouldn't be out of bed yet Colonel."

He smiles and sits on the bed next to Carters.

"Yea, well a Colonels work is never done. So how's your shoulder?"

"Better than yours I think," she smiles.

"How long do have to wear that sling?"

"I should be able to take it off when ever I want to. Why?"

"Well, because I don't think that it'll look right with you in your dress uniform."

"And why exactly would I be wearing my dress blues, Sir?"

"I don't suppose you have to, but it would look better than if I pinned it on your work outfit. Don't you think, Lt. Colonel Carter?"

Sam sits up, "Lt. Colonel? Are you telling me…"

"That General Hammond and I just talked about it and we agree that you are ready for a promotion."

"Isn't this a little sudden?"  
"Well Hammond asked me about a week or so ago if I thought you were ready. After the way you handled your self on that mission, I think you are."

Sam lays back in her pillow and smiles, "I definitely didn't expect this."

"Well you're following in your fathers footsteps." O'Neill says as he stands, "I'm sure that you'll make him proud."

A few days later Sam is getting ready for the ceremony when O'Neill joins her.

"You look kind of' nervous. What's on your mind?"

"Well, it's just that Dad and Mark are both here. Colonel the last time they were together for something like this it ended with them in an argument. I just don't want that to happen again."

"Look Carter, I know Jacob pretty well. He'll do everything he can to make sure that this day is special. Now, are you ready to get this over with?" He asks as she looks at her reflection in the mirror and smiles slightly.

"Ready as I'll ever be I guess."

After the ceremony O'Neill, Daniel, and Teal'c decided to take Sam out to dinner to celebrate her promotion.

"So how do you feel Lt. Colonel Carter?" Daniel asks.

"You know, I feel really good," she pauses, "I've been thinking about letting my hair grow to my shoulders. What do you guys think?"

Daniel looks at her for a moment, "I think it would look good."

"It would indeed make you look..." Teal'c pauses, looking for the right word.

"Beautiful." Jack says finishing his sentence for him.

Sam and Jacks eyes meet for a second then Sam looks at her watch. She feels the warmth of Jacks gaze on her.

"Well, I need to get home. Thanks for dinner guys," she says as she stands to leave.

Jack stands and looks at Daniel, "her car's at my place so I'll see you guys later."

After a very quiet and awkward ride, Jack decides to check his mail. He pulls up next to Sam's car and opens a letter as she gets out.

"Thanks for the ride Colonel," she says, but he isn't listening, he's reading the letter that he opened. When he looks up his face is pale and his eyes are fixed on some unseen object.

"Colonel? Is everything alright?"

"It's a letter from my sister. My dad died last week. This says the funeral is in two days."

Sam watches him for a few minutes then she takes his house keys.

"Come on, Colonel. Let's go into the house."

She leads him into the living room and sits beside him on the couch.

'I didn't even know that he had a sister,' she thinks as she looks at the letter in his hands. When she looks back at O'Neill there are tears in his eyes. Without a thought, she

leans over to lay her head on his shoulder, but when he sees the movement he turns and their lips meet. But instead of letting her pull away he puts one hand behind her head and the other around her waist. Sam finally pulls away, but she doesn't move. O'Neill looks into her eyes, and then he quickly looks away.

"I'm sorry. That shouldn't have happened," he says standing to his feet.

Sam drops her head slightly.

"I should go."

Before Jack can say another word Sam grabs her keys and leaves him standing alone in his living room. Later that night Sam's cell phone starts ringing.

"Carter."

"Hey Carter I've got a favor to ask."

"Colonel?"

"Yeah"

"What can I help you with?"

"I'm flying out at nine in the morning and I have to be at the airport at seven-thirty. I don't want to leave my truck there, because I don't know how long I'll be gone. So would you mind driving me to the airport in the morning?"

"Sure. So I'll pick you up at, oh, how does seven sound?"

"Sounds great. Thanks Carter."

"No problem."

The next morning Jack hears a car in his driveway at 6:45.

'She's early,' he thinks to himself as he sips his coffee.

A moment later he hears a knock at the door.

"It's open," he says loudly.

Sam walks into the room.

"I know I'm early but..."

"No problem, besides it gives me a chance to apologize again for last night."

"There's no need, Colonel. We both had a few too many drinks. And I'm as much at fault as you are."

"No you're not."

Sam smiles weakly, "It's just something we'll have to forget." She clears her throat, "Now, let's get you to the airport."

She starts to turn, but O'Neill stops her short by grabbing her arm and pulling her close.

"Carter, I want you to know that this is off the record, and I'm not sorry for it because it never happened."

He puts his hand on the side of her face and kisses her. After a few seconds he lets go of her and picks up his bags.

"Shall we?" he says starting for the door.

After a long and very silent drive they arrive at the airport. Sam pulls into an empty space and turns off the truck. She looks at Jack.

"Well, I hope that everything goes good, for your sake."

"Thanks," Jack says as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a key.

"This is the key to my house. Would you mind keeping an eye on it while I'm gone?"

Sam takes the key, "Sure."

"Okay, see you in a week or so."

About 20 minutes later Jack is going through the security checkpoint. As he steps through the alarms go off, and a uniformed officer directs him off to the side and quickly checks him over with a baton.

"Sir, I'll need you to remove your belt and your shoes, place them in a tub, and step back through please."

Jack does as he is told. After stepping through again the officer smiles at him, "You might want to try slip-on shoes and no belt next time."

Jack smiles, "Thanks for the tip."

He grabs his bag and looks at his watch. "That went well, I have time to grab a coffee before my flight," he thinks as he leaves the security area. He gets a coffee and a newspaper, then he goes to find a seat by his gate. A few minutes later he is able to board. As he boards he looks at his ticket. He's in couch, seat 19 B. As he makes his way to his seat he notices that the plane is 6 seats wide. When he finds his seat he sees that the occupants of seats A and C are very large.

"Why me?" he mutters under his breath as he puts his carry-on in the over head bin. As he tries to get into his seat a stewardess stops at his isle.

"Excuse me sir, but are you Jack O'Neill?"

"That's me."

"I've been told to inform you that your seating arrangement has been changed to first class passenger. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," he says as he climbs out and grabs his bag. Once he take his seat a new stewardess stops and smiles at him.

"My name is Brittney and I'll be serving you during this flight." She pauses, " I'm sorry for staring, but you remind me of someone.'

"I can't tell you how many times I've heard that."

She smiles, "Can I get you something to drink?"

"You got beer?"

"I'll get you one as soon as we're off the ground."

"Thanks."

After take-off Jack drinks his beer then he puts his seat back to try and get some sleep. Suddenly his cellphone starts viberating. He looks the ID. 'What could Carter possibly want?' he thinks to himself as he flips the phone open.

"O'Neill here."

"Hi Colonel. Are you enjoying your flight?"

"I am Carter, thanks for asking." he pauses for a moment, "You wouldn't by any chance happen to know why I was moved to first class would you?"

"Well I had heard that the plane was being moved to Minnesota and that an upgrade would be very easy, so I talked to a ticketing agent and paid for your upgrade. I hope you don't mind."

"Carter, you're an angel. I'll have to tell you about it later, but you got me out of a tight spot. Thanks."

"I'm glad to hear that Colonel. Well I have to get back to work. Call me later when you get the chance."

"Sure thing."

Jack waits for a reply, but Carter hangs up. He closes his phone and lays his head back as he lets out a sigh. He thinks of Carter for a few minutes, then he leans his seat back and tries to take a nap.


End file.
